


He's, for all intensive purposes, a liar

by graveyard_baby666



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyard_baby666/pseuds/graveyard_baby666
Summary: Cieven always thought her culture would be left behind when she left her home, but she'll soon find herself stuck on Terok Nor with the one person who can bring her world spiraling back to her. He's a liar, but, so is she.





	1. Chapter One

**Cieven stood, somber, scared even as the Vorta circled her like a hawk. Her head was down, eye’s closed as she tried to compose herself. Thoughts raced through her mind as she fought against every will of her ‘fight-or-flight’ response. ‘You have nothing to hide.’ She kept repeating that like a mantra, desperate for the Vorta to just leave her alone.**

**“You are very, peculiar, Cieven.”**

**Cieven lifted her head slightly, eyeing the Vorta as he now stood in front of her. “How do you mean?” Her voice was calm and collected despite the screaming in her mind.**

**“Do you think you can deceive me any longer?”**

**The girl flinched as his ‘nice guy’ act was dropped as quickly as she’d seen it when he would talk to Gul Dukat. She had always hated that. It made him seem bipolar. She dealt with that from her own mind, and hated dealing with him as well. “I don’t understand? Why am I so special to you?”**

**“I had hoped this would have gone easier, Cieven, I really did.” He shook his head, calling in the one of the stations Bajoran doctors. There was a blood collector in their hand.**

**Cieven stuttered, attempting to spit out something to lessen the severity of the situation, but eventually settled on leaving the room as quick as she could. However, she was quickly caught by the Jem’Hadar, who drug her back into the room, making her kick out her legs in retaliation as she tried to escape their grasp. This was spotted by Major Kira, who quickly stood up from her post and made her way to the Commander’s office.**

**“What’s going on here?”**

**“It’s really none of your concern Major.”**

**“None of my concern? She’s one of Odo’s officers, so I am making it my concern,” the Major snapped back.**

**“She is not under Odo’s command. Not anymore.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“Cieven here has a little secret that she has neglected sharing with anyone.”**

**“Cieven? What does he mean?” The Major turned, looking at Cieven now.**

**Said girl shook her head, desperate to be out of this situation entirely.**

**“I’ll let you know in a moment, Major. For now, she is in the custody of the Dominion, charged as a traitor to her people. Leave us.”**

**Kira stood there for a moment, watching Cieven shake as she stared intently at the floor. After another second she nodded, leaving Cieven, and everyone else in the room.**

**“Now back to business. You two, let her go.”**

**As ordered the Jem’Hadar released the girl, leaving her to be pulled by the Vorta and thrown quite literally into the chair behind the table. He motioned to the doctor, who gave him the devise that they were holding. Almost in the same motion that he used to grab it, he had shoved it into her arm.**

**“How you managed to avoid confrontation this long surprises me, my dear.” He pulled the blood filled tool from her arm and gave it back to the doctor, turning around, giving the doctor clear instructions to have it tested right away. With that, the doctor left, leaving Cieven with the Vorta after he ushered the Jem’Hadar away.**

**Cieven refused to make eye contact as she tried not to cry. She had kept her true self secret for so long that the thought of anyone, especially the Vorta finding out was terrifying. “What do you want from me?” Her voice was close to breaking.**

**“You to be who your people were. To be who the Founder’s made you.”**

**She hesitated, looking up. The Vorta was right in front of her now, staring down at her. “I’m not going to be your slave, Weyoun.”**

**“Of course you will! It’s the natural order of things!”**

**“Weyoun no!” Her dark eyes, filled with fear, were piercing into his purple ones.**

**“We’ll discuss this later, Cieven. Go to your quarters and get some rest,” he ordered, turning and walking away from the girl. Cieven shot up, now standing, body still shaking just as much.**

**“No!”**

**Weyoun’s head turned, glaring at the girl who almost shrunk back down, but stood there anyway. “No?”**

**“No.” she paused to collect herself before continuing, softly speaking. “I don’t need to listen to you. You aren’t my boss. Odo is and you don’t want to displease a Founder do you?”**

**Cieven shrieked as Weyoun was practically on top of her in a matter of seconds. She fell back into the chair as the Vorta leaned down to her. Cieven’s breath halted in her chest at he was way too close for her comfort.**

**“You will not tell me ‘no’, Cieven.”**

**“I,” another pause, “will tell you whatever I like,” she finished sternly, pushing Weyoun away, standing, and rushing out of the room. As she got on the Turbolift, she saw him, standing at the entrance way to the office.**

**“You will listen to me eventually, Cieven.”**

**“In your dreams, Weyoun. Promenade.” And with a curt nod, she was gone from the Vorta’s view.**

**The Promenade was more packed than usual, Cieven noticed. She sighed, then continued on her journey to the security office.**

**“Odo! Odo wait, can we talk for a moment,” called out the girl, jogging over to the Changeling who was just leaving his office.**

**“Cieven. Of course. I actually wanted to speak with you. What happened in the Commander’s office? Major Kira mentioned something about you and Weyoun?”**

**“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go into your office?” Cieven asked. Odo nodded, walking back over to his office. The two walked in, the door closing behind them. Odo sat in his chair, leaving Cieven to stand in front on the desk.**

**“So, what’s going on?”**

**“I haven’t,” she hesitated, thinking about her words before continuing with, “I never told you what I really am.”**

**Odo’s head tilted, but waited for Cieven to continue.**

**“I’m not human.”**

**“Then, what are you?” Odo urged.**

**Cieven hesitated. She didn’t want to tell him. They had known each other for about a year now and she never mentioned her true self. “I’m a Seac-rah’ue.”**

**“Seac-rah’ue? That’s not a species I’ve heard,” he paused, eyes going wide. “You’re from the Gamma Quadrant.”**

**Cieven’s head went down, giving Odo his answer. “I’m sorry Odo.”**

**“Why didn’t you tell me?”**

**“My species, they were slaves to the Vorta. Some people manage to get away, flee to other worlds. I grew up on the Keramma home world, with a lovely family who swore to protect me. No one else knew what I was. There aren’t many of us left. I hid it because I was scared that you’d for some reason, take me back. Give me to the Vorta.”**

**“How did they become slaves?” Odo asked, clearly wanting to know about this species that no one really knew about.**

**“My people didn’t want to work with the Dominion. We were very pacifist, until the Jem’Hadar raided our home world. We fought back, but they took over the planet anyway. As punishment, the Founders made us slaves to the Vorta and the Jem’Hadar.”**

**“What are your species?”**

**“We are amphibians. As soon as we are emerged in water, we grow long tails, fangs, gills, and fins, but our tails are much longer, sharper, and we normally have darker skin tones and larger bodies.”**

**“Fascinating.”**

**“Indeed.” Weyoun’s voice cut through the silence. Cieven jumped, quickly turning to face the Vorta, who had left his two Jem’Hadar outside to guard the door. Odo stood, staring at the Vorta, who’s head was down in his presence. He looked over to Cieven before continuing. “You were supposed to be in your quarters.”**

**“I told you, no,” she growled.**

**“Cieven, I think it may be best for you to listen to him,” Odo spoke up, causing Cieven to turn to him, eyes wide.**

**“Odo?” Her voice was desperate, hopeful for him to tell Weyoun off, but something in his eyes told her that he wasn’t going to. “Odo please.”**

**“I can’t do anything for you, Cieven. If you are a member of the Dominion, there is nothing I can do.”**

**Cieven let out a choked sob, eyes watering. This isn’t how she thought this would go. Weyoun chuckled slightly before grabbing Cieven’s upper arm, pulling her away from the security desk and out the door. He escorted her all the way to her quarters where he proceeded to shove her in and lock the door, with a clearance code she didn’t have access too, leaving her alone.**

**The girl stood for a moment, before leaning against the door, sliding down, and letting out various sobs. There she sat, knees against her chest and she cried. After a while, she stood.**

**“Computer, where is Weyoun?”**

**“Weyoun is in the Commander’s Office with Major Kira.”**

**Cieven sighed before walking to her bathroom. She placed her hands on the counter, assessing her smeared eyeshadow. She grabbed a washcloth and begun to wash her face. Placing it back down, she walked back out into the main area where she proceeded to call Quark. Or tried to at least. Cieven soon found out the Weyoun cut all communication to her room. Cieven sighed, throwing herself haphazardly onto her couch. She pulled off her communication badge and threw it onto the table. Eventually, the girl fell asleep.**

**“How can she sleep like that?” Weyoun asked Dukat, looking at the girl, who was curled up on her cramped couch.**

**“She’s been working quite a bit lately, lots of shifts from Constable Odo,” Dukat mentioned, side eyeing the Vorta, who had a smile on her face.**

**“Oh! That’s very unlike Odo.”**

**“I’d rather just take her to your quarters now, if you don’t mind, Weyoun.”**

**“Oh, very well.” The Vorta walked over to the girl, picked her up, making sure to hold her tightly enough were she wouldn’t fall, but wouldn’t wake either. Dukat walked in behind Weyoun as he carried the girl to his quarters, which had happened to be down the hall. Once he arrived, he opened the door, without dropping her, surprising Dukat. He walked in, gently laying the girl on the couch. Dukat and Weyoun said their farewell’s and Dukat went on his way.**

**Cieven woke up with a well-rested look on her face. She rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the light before quickly realizing that she wasn’t in her quarters. She scrambled up from the couch which she lay. She turned herself around, looking for anything that could be a clue as to where she was located, but found nothing.**

**“Hello?” she called out.**

**“Ah, Cieven, you’re awake.” Weyoun had walked into the living area, a smile on his face. Cieven panicked for a moment, eyes staring down the Vorta who stood just a few feet in front of her.**

**“Weyoun? Why am I here?”**

**“Why do you think, my dear?”**

**“I told you before. I’m not going to be your slave. We don’t allow slavery on this station.”**

**“That may have been true when this was Deep Space 9, but this is Terok Nor now. Under control of the Dominion, and you have no right to speak in any matter of the station.”**

**“Please, listen to me… I had no say in anything my people did. I lived away from the home world. I stayed away from mine, and your people because of this whole thing! I am a legal citizen of the Keramma and I refuse to be your slave!”**

**“I actually informed the Keramma of the situation once the results of the DNA test came in. They revoked all your citizenship.”**

**“Weyoun! You can’t do this!”**

**“But, I can. It is the order of things. The Seac-Rah’ue are slaves to the Vorta. That’s just how it is.”**

**“That was years ago, Weyoun. The rest of the Seac-Rah’ue are in hiding for-.”**

**“-You know that they’re in hiding?”**

**“That’s…” She was scared to even say anything. Would Weyoun try and get the information out of her? Or let the Jem’Hadar do it? “That’s not what I meant.”**

**The Vorta stepped closer, close enough to make the female panic, but not enough to make her run. “Then what did you mean?”**

**“It was an assumption? I mean, if you don’t have one with you then I assumed that they are in hiding.” Cieven was barely able to keep eye contact as Weyoun watched her intently.**

**“Nice cover up, Cieven,” he stepped closer, now at arm’s length of Cieven. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were telling the truth. You really don’t think of me as a fool do you?”**

**“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she spoke.**

**Weyoun let out a laugh, but not the kind that you’d let out after a joke. Cieven noted this laugh as one of a hunter who just caught its prey in a trap. Her breath hitched, and Weyoun took another step closer, making her step back. Another step closer, another back, another closer, another back, another closer, another back… Wall. “There’s no reason for you to lie, my dear. I know all about your communication with your dear sister, Geniarn.”**

**Cieven couldn’t speak, she could barely breath. Weyoun had her pinned in more ways than one and there was no way out of it, so she did the one thing she thought she could, even if it meant she died in the end. With the tendency humanoids have to have similar outside anatomy, she reared her knee up, causing the Vorta to crumble to the ground in front of her. Using this moment, she kicked him right in the face, effectively, knocking him out. Then, she ran right out of the room, past the Jem’Hadar, who didn’t really know what to do, and by the time they realized the Vorta was unconscious, Cieven was already in the security room, begging Odo to put her in a cell.**

**“What in the name of the Prophets did you think you were doing?! You are probably going to be executed!”**

**“You don’t understand, Major. There was no way I could be a slave to Weyoun! Death is better than serving his Vorta ass,” Cieven explained.**

**Major Kira had quickly found out what Cieven had done to the Vorta and hurried to the brig to chew her out.**

**“Slave?”**

**Cieven explained her people’s history to Kira, who seemed to get angrier by the second.**

**“You weren’t even a citizen of your people until he made you?”**

**“No. He had all my legal documents changed. As of 2 days ago, I am a legally Seac-rah’ue.”**

**“Major. Leave us or I will make you.” Weyoun growled as he walked into the room, two Jem’Hadar following him. Cieven nodded at Kira, who turned and left, not before shooting a glare to the Vorta, who gave a smirk in return. As soon as the Major was gone, Weyoun walked over to the cell.**

**“You look pretty good considering I kicked your face in. How did it feel anyway?”**

**“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, Cieven.” He turned back to his soldiers. “Take her back to my quarters, and make sure she stays there. Tie her up if necessary.”**

**Cieven simply did as she was instructed, letting the Jem’Hadar pull her up and out of security. Cieven may have been able to take out Weyoun, but the Jem’Hadar were another story. Once they got to Weyoun’s quarters, she simply sat on the couch, assuring the Jem’Hadar there was nothing they needed to worry about. Everyone just sat there in silence until Weyoun returned.**

**A few minutes later, Weyoun walked in, and the Jem’Hadar walked out. Cieven watched him as he walked around the room, doing random things. The girl sat, motionless, quiet, fearful. She couldn’t help but wonder what she was even doing in the room. Wasn’t Weyoun going to kill her? As if he read her mind, the Vorta spoke.**

**“Dukat suggested to me that I should have you executed.” Weyoun stood behind the couch, looking out the view port as he addressed the girl. “But… I have a feeling that, that was your goal, therefore I won’t give you the satisfaction.”**

**“If you won’t kill me then I’ll do it myself,” Cieven said before she could think about what was coming out of her mouth. Her body wanted to shrink into itself as Weyoun turned to face her, anger written on his face.**

**“You will do no such thing.” He stepped closer. “Furthermore, if I find out that you attempted or wish to attempt to harm yourself in any way I will have you placed on suicide watch.”**

**Cieven stood up abruptly, startling the Vorta. “Weyoun, I don’t want to serve you, and… and if I need to get killed to get out of this then I will,” her voice broke, but she kept her steady posture. Weyoun walked around the couch to stand in front of the girl. There, before she could move, he grabbed her elbow, squeezed, making all her muscles clench. Cieven fell to the ground as her arm was held up by the Vorta. The female was finding it hard to breath as the Vorta squeezed the pressure point that all Seac-Rah’ue had. The fact that he knew exactly where and how to squeeze scared Cieven beyond comprehension. If he knew that, what else did he know.**

**“Submit,” Weyoun growled, staring down at the girl.**

**“Never,” she growled out. She tried to stand, but the Vorta tightened his grip. Cieven gasped, legs collapsing once more. Any more pressure, and the Vorta would effectively cut off all of her muscle control.**

**“Submit. Now.”**

**Cieven’s head fell as she nodded.**

**“Will you listen to me?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Yes, what?”**

**Cieven would have chuckled if her control wasn’t on the line, but, she instead responded in a growl. “Yes, sir.”**

**Weyoun chuckled, releasing her arm, allowing her to fall back, breathing heavily as she laid on the floor, cradling her arm with her other hand.**

**“Stand,” he commanded.**

**Cieven looked up at the Vorta, glaring before obeying him, standing, legs shaking. She stood, not moving.**

**“Now, isn’t this much easier,” Weyoun asked, now back in front of the girl.**

**“Whatever. I still hate you.” Cieven shrugged, watching as his face contorted into one of displeasure.**

**“Very well, but now that you’re listening, I can give you your outfit.” Weyoun turned around and walked into his room. It didn’t even register that he had said outfit until he came back with a dress. He handed it to Cieven, smiling. “Go change please. It should fit.”**

**Cieven nodded, walking into his room, which she had never seen. It was simple, probably due to the fact that Vorta lacked aesthetics. Cieven undressed, slipping on the new dress. It was a simple long dress with a slit that went up to her mid-thigh. The sleeves were long and sheer, with a floral lace pattern. It was made from Andorian fabric, making Cieven wonder who made it. Cieven wondered if Weyoun had got her measurements from Garak’s files, or if he took them himself when she was asleep. She brushed it off, shaking her head and walked into the living area, but not before putting on her communication badge.**

**“It seems that Garak’s measurements were accurate after all.” Weyoun commented.**

**Despite the fact that this was Weyoun’s idea, Cieven did like the dress. She felt different, powerful even.**

**“Come with me. We’re going to go to the Promenade,” Weyoun spoke again, grabbing Cieven’s hand, pulling her along. The two Jem’Hadar followed the two as they walked down the halls. Once they reached the Promenade, Cieven noted the amount of people staring, but brushed it off. As they walked an idea came to her mind.**

**“Weyoun! Can we go to Quarks? I ordered this new Holosuite program that I never got a chance to try.” Noting the look she got, she added on, “it’s not like that.”**

**“Very well, I don’t see why not.”**

**Cieven cheered, running off to Quarks, slowly, minding her dress. Weyoun chuckled, following the girl into the bar where she was already talking to the Ferengi.**

**“-the one I ordered last week. I wanted to finally test it out.”**

**“Of course, Cieven, you know my price,” he replied, holding out the pad. Cieven nodded, placing her thumb on the pad, conforming her purchase.**

**“Thank you Quark,” she placed a kiss to his cheek, “which room.”**

**“Three, now hurry up.” Quark shooed her off, making Cieven turn around and pull Weyoun up the stairs. Once they got to the room, Weyoun ordered the Jem’Hadar to wait outside.**

**“Computer, run program ‘Cieven, Agua 43’.”**

**Weyoun stood in awe as the room transformed into a gorgeous lake with an open pier. Cieven smiled, walking onto the pier before pulling off her dress, leaving her in her undergarments.**

**“Ever see one of my kind in the water, Weyoun?”**

**“I can’t say that I have.” Weyoun stepped closer, watching as Cieven turned back to him, beckoning him to join. His head turned, “I really don’t think I should join you.”**

**Cieven shrugged. “Suit yourself then,” she said, then fell backwards into the water. Cieven internally sighed as the water engulfed her body, allowing her to transform into her true form. Her tail moved with grace as she moved back up to the surface where Weyoun was sitting, legs dangling off the pier. Cieven’s head emerged from the water as her long, red tail swished under her, keeping her afloat. Weyoun took in her appearance. The water had completely changed her form. Her body was slightly darker, and bigger. Her ears were in the shape of fins. Her canines grew sharper, and her tongue got longer. She now had gills and scales on different parts of her body, and her tail was longer than her body. Everything, besides the changes in her mouth had a red tent to it. Weyoun’s head tilted as the, now sea creature, smirked at him.**

**“Oh, Weyoun… What a mistake you’ve made.” She hissed, grabbing his ankle, pulling him into the water. He let out a shrill shriek before the water engulfed him. He quickly swam back up to the surface, gasping for air. Cieven sat in the distance, laughing at the Vorta’s disheveled state. She swam closer, wrapping her arms around the Vorta’s clothed waist, pulling him into her chest. Her tail swayed back and forth under them, keeping them both afloat as they drifted off further into the water. Cieven purred, nipping at the Vorta’s neck with her fangs, making his breath hitch.**

**“Cieven, stop this instant.” Weyoun snapped, pushing away from the girl. Cieven frowned, grabbing at him again, but he swam backwards. The female then growled and wrapped her tail around the Vorta’s legs. Before he could realize what happened, he was pulled under water. Cieven’s open eyes watched as Weyoun held his breath, pushing and pulling at the tail. When his eyes met hers they were pleading. She could tell he was quickly running out of air, so she pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his, sharing some of her air with him. His eyes widened, but his arms wrapped around her nonetheless. The two sat for a moment, enjoying their company before Cieven realized what she was doing. Quickly she released the Vorta, swimming to shore as quick as she could. By the time Weyoun joined her she had dried, put the dress on, and was towel drying her hair.**

**“I’ll be in your quarters.” She mumbled, tossing him a dry towel and some clothes before hurrying out of the room. Cieven rushed down the stairs into the main floor of the bar. She nodded to Quark, an indication that she had finished with her program, before leaving the bar entirely.**

**Her head stayed down as she wondered the halls, taking the long way to the Vorta’s quarters. Suddenly, she was stopped with a hand on her upper arm, making her jump and look up.**

**“Hello, Cieven.” The Gul spoke, watching the girl as she resisted the urge to attack him. He noted how the hand holding the damp towel clenched.**

**“Dukat,” she said, simply, headstrong. “How can I help you?”**

**“I was just wondering where Weyoun was? You were with him weren’t you?”**

**“I don’t know where he is at the moment, but I suggest you check the Promenade.” Cieven went to pull away, but was pulled even closer to Dukat, making her cringe internally.**

**“You were with him weren’t you?” he repeated himself.**

**“Yes, now if you could let me go back to his quarters I’d-…” she cut herself off, realizing that her telling Dukat that she was going to Weyoun’s quarters might sound strange.**

**“His quarters? Maybe we should wait for him together.”**

**“That won’t be necessary.” Weyoun had turned the corner, sensing Cieven’s distress. “Let her go, Dukat.”**

**Dukat pushed Cieven away, making her stumble back, closer to Weyoun, who seemed to step in front of her to protect her. “Weyoun, we need to discuss the minefield.”**

**“Then you will use your communicator to call me like everyone else, Dukat,” Weyoun growled. “There was no need for you to act in such a way.”**

**Dukat scoffed, but walked away from the quartet anyway, leaving Cieven, Weyoun and the Jem’Hadar in the corridor. Cieven turned to walk away, but Weyoun stopped her, grabbing her upper elbow, making her breath catch in her throat. Weyoun sensed this, releasing her arm before speaking.**

**“You may go to my quarters and eat something. I don’t think you have had a meal all day.”**

**Cieven nodded before scurrying down the hall. Once she arrived to the quarters she went in, throwing the still damp towel on the couch before running that same hand through her long, messy, black hair. A disgruntled noise left her mouth as she felt her nimble finder catch on several tangles. She pulled her hand from her hair, quietly turning back to the door, deciding that running back to her room to grab her brush would save her trouble in the long run. She left the room, quickly turning to the end of the corridor to where her quarters were located. Once she arrived, she went in, quickly going to the bathroom, grabbing her brush. She begun brushing her hair even before she left the room. She walked out into the hall, attempting to brush out the mess that was her hair.**

**Cieven sat on the couch, placing her hair in a messy bun after she brushed out the tangles. She looked to the replicator, stomach growling in response. She stood again, deciding to get a simple terran snack that she actually enjoyed. She picked up the plate with the fried food before going back to the couch. She placed the plate on the table, grabbing a piece and eating it. She sat for a while after she had finished her meal, observing the quarters, waiting for the Vorta to return. Eventually, she found herself on his bed, fast asleep.**

**Weyoun walked into his quarters, noting the absence of Cieven. He walked into the bedroom, confusion being replaced with adoration. The Vorta watched the sleeping amphibian as she rests peacefully on her bed. He simply covered her body with a blanket before leaving the room where she lay.**

**Cieven woke with a start, sweat dripping down her face as her breath slowed.**

**“Nightmares?” asked the Vorta, who was sat on the edge of the bed.**

**The female nodded, grasping onto the blanket as if it was her only tether to the world. “I’m sorry, if I woke you.”**

**“I was just reading over some reports when I heard your heartbeat start to race.”**

**Cieven tilted her head, breath finally slow enough to control herself more.**

**“Weak eyes, good ears.” Weyoun stood back up. “Would you like some water? Or anything?”**

**“Some Keramma spice wine would be great,” she laughed out, throwing the blanket off of her. She felt the disheveled state of her hair, deciding to just pull her hair out of its bun. She slid herself off the bed, standing. She shivered suddenly, turning and grabbing the blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. Weyoun smiled, leading her into the living area, pushing her onto the couch were she curled up into the corner. Weyoun came back into her view with a glass of Keramma wine, like she had requested. Cieven sipped from the glass, almost moaning as the bitter-sweet liquid burned its way down her throat. It didn’t go unnoticed by Weyoun, who seemed to laugh. A bright blush covered Cieven’s face as she placed the glass down before curling back into the corner of the couch.**

**“What was the dream about if you don’t mind my asking?”**

**“I dreamt that…” she took a breath to collect herself, and suddenly, the dream was gone. “I don’t know. It was really vivid, and suddenly… its gone?” Cieven was confused, which was clearly written on her face. Weyoun simply nodded, sitting beside her. Cieven shot him a glace, before disobeying her internal screaming. She moved her body, positioning herself to lay her head on the Vorta’s lap. She felt the male tense up, before gently placing his hand on her head. He had seen many humanoids use this as a form of comfort. His fingers trailed through her silky black hair, causing the female to sigh. This continued for a moment, before Weyoun moved to lay down. Cieven now laid on the Vorta’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as his fingers continued to move through her hair. Cieven eventually fell asleep, followed soon by the Vorta.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cieven knows that playing into the hands of Weyoun is wrong, but, she can't help but fell good about it.

**Cieven awoke, unable to feel the arm that was situated under her body. She groaned, unable to move as the arm around her refused to budge. Suddenly, she shot up, looking at the sleeping Vorta. She jumped off the couch, from the back of it to avoid waking Weyoun. Cieven’s breath was ragged as she struggled to comprehend what was going on.**

**‘I’m supposed to hate him! What was I doing?!’ she thought. The female let out a heavy sigh before grabbing a shirt and pants from Weyoun’s closet, making sure it fit her style enough that it wouldn’t be questioned. She changed from her dress, into the new outfit, brushed her hair, and hurried out of the room. She ran into the hallway before asking the computer what time it was.**

**“The time is 1600 hours.”**

**“Shit.”**

**She turned, heading to the Promenade.**

**“-Is located in Weyoun’s quarters.”**

**“No! I’m here!” Cieven gasped, out of breath. She looked to Odo, whose face was contorted into one of disappointment. Cieven looked down. “My badge is on my dress…” she whispered, mainly to herself, but Odo heard.**

**“Why are you out of uniform, and late, and without your communication badge?”**

**“I was with Weyoun, I overslept, and left my badge on my dress.”**

**“You’re taking a day off.” Odo placed down the pad. “The Cardassians haven’t been letting my security team do much of anything either way.”**

**“Thank you, sir.”**

**“You better be here tomorrow, uniform intact, and on time.”**

**“I will!” she said, hurrying out of the room. She decided that with her knew found day off, she was going to spend it at Quarks, after getting her badge from Weyoun’s quarters. She made her way to the habitat ring where she found Weyoun’s quarters empty. She ran in, looking for her dress, but couldn’t seem to find it.**

**“Computer, Locate Cieven.”**

**“Cieven is located in Ops.”**

**“That bitch has my badge.” She looked around before activating the computer once more. “Where is Weyoun?”**

**“Weyoun is in Ops.”**

**“Very well then.”**

**Cieven left the quarters, on her own personal mission to ops. She got to the Tubrolift, smiling when she noticed that it was empty. She stepped into Ops, nodding to Major Kira, who gave her a look that said ‘surprised you’re alive.’ Cieven went to walk over to the Command Office, but was grabbed by Damar.**

**“What are you doing up here, Cieven?”**

**“I just need to get something from Weyoun. So if you don’t mind.”**

**“Weyoun isn’t here.”**

**“Damar, honey do you think I’m stupid. I checked before I left my quarters to see if he was here. Even if he left, I would have seen him in the Turbolift. Now, let me go, or, I will have Weyoun on your ass in a matter of seconds,” Cieven growled, finally pulling herself from Damar, strutting up the steps and straight into the Command office.**

**“Cieven, you can’t just come in here like this,” scolded Weyoun.**

**“Badge, now.”**

**“Aren’t you late for work?” Weyoun leaned back in the chair, arms crossed.**

**“Odo gave me the day off because I was late, and was in no way prepared for duty. Now, I need my badge.”**

**“Give me a kiss first.”**

**“Never mind, I don’t need it.” Cieven turned around to walk back out of the office, but was stopped.**

**“I didn’t dismiss you.”**

**“I dismissed myself,” she quipped, facing the Vorta again.**

**“Sit.”**

**“What? On the table?”**

**“If you must. But I want you to sit.”**

**Cieven shrugged before hopping on the table, resisting the urge to kick the Vorta in his perfect face. She instead crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap. She and the Vorta kept eye contact as the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The only sound that came was from the constant beeping of the computer terminal.**

**“Can I have my badge back? That’s literally all I came here for,” Cieven complained. Weyoun shook his head.**

**“Why’d you leave without waking me?”**

**“Because I needed to go to work.”**

**“Yet you forgot your badge,” he motioned to her body, “and stole my clothes.”**

**“I didn’t have time to run back to my quarters and change.” Cieven shrugged, picking at her nails, avoiding the Vorta’s harsh gaze. “I didn’t want to be anymore late than I already was.”**

**“Very well.” Weyoun stood, pulling her badge from his pocket. “I want you to inform me of your duties and plans from now on.”**

**Cieven nodded, not feeling up to arguing. Weyoun smiled, using his hand to secure the badge to the shirt that Cieven was wearing. Cieven went to hop off the table, but the Vorta trapped her with his arms on either side of her legs, which were hanging off. The two Dominion citizens made eye contact.**

**“I still want that kiss, Cieven.” Weyoun whispered.**

**‘Two can play at this game.’ She thought. She took her legs, wrapping them around the Vorta’s waist, pulling him into her. She hooked her ankles together while wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled innocently, playing with the ends of his hair. Just as he leaned in, she gripped the hair at the base of his neck and pulled. The Vorta growled, forcing his mouth to hers, pulling her hands, pulling them away from his neck, holding them behind her with one of his hands. The female gasped, momentarily fighting the male as his body got closer. Weyoun deepened the kiss and Cieven groaned, the room suddenly becoming hot as Weyoun’s free hand drifted up her back to the base of her neck. Once he found his destination, he gripped her roots, pulling her head backwards. Cieven let out a small moan as Weyoun made his way down her neck, placing kisses and love bites. Her back arched against the Vorta’s chest as he continued to pull at her hair.**

**“Weyoun, the-,” Damar stuttered, eyes wide. Weyoun sighed, pulling away from the girl, whose breath was heavy. Cieven’s head dipped down, letting Weyoun back away from her.**

**“Please, inform me before you enter, Damar.” Weyoun growled.**

**Damar stuttered, before continuing, “I just wanted to inform you that Constable Odo wishes to speak with you. Should I let him know that you are busy?”**

**“No, send him in.”**

**The Cardassian nodded before exiting the room. Cieven stood off the table, sent a wink to the Vorta and walked out of the office, nodding to Odo, who walked passed with a confused look on his face.**

**Cieven ended up in Quark’s, drowning out her feeling with a glass of Kanar.**

**“You’ve almost finished 2 glasses of Kanar and you haven’t even told me why? I’m impressed,” mused Quark, coming around the bar were Cieven was leaning on Morn.**

**“My species have a high alcohol tolerance,” she spoke, voice soft.**

**“Seriously, Cieven. What’s got you down?”**

**“Fucking Vorta.”**

**“Weyoun? That explains the mark on your neck.”**

**Cieven shot up, covering her neck with her hair. “Look, I’d rather not talk about it, but I would like to go into the Holosuite. Not yours Quark, do no give me that look.” She held out her thumb to approve the order before running up the stairs.**

**“Room 4!” Quark yelled after her.**

**Cieven ran into said room. She activated the Holo program before undressing and immediately diving into the water. Her tears mixed with the water as she transformed. Her tail angrily swished back and forth as she swam deeper into the water. Eventually she calmed down, swam back to the surface, got a towel, and dried her body. After she dried off, she put her hair into very messy braid. She made sure her neck was covered before leaving the room and starting her journey to her quarters. Once there, she immediately went to her bathroom to assess her neck and, sure enough, there was a brown, red bruise on the side of her neck. She groaned before grabbing some makeup to cover it. A few minutes of applying a heavy coat of concealer she left the bathroom. She grabbed a glass of Keramma wine from the replicator before sitting on the couch.**

**“Computer, what time is it?”**

**“The time is 1800 hours.”**

**“Fuck it,” she mumbled, placing her glass back in the replicator to be recycled. She walked to her room, changed into her comfortable wear before turning off the lights and getting into bed.**

**“And I need you to stay around the habitat ring, section 6 with Derite and Cieven. There are rumors of an attempted break-in that you’ll need to keep an eye on.” Odo spoke to the young officer. The three officers acknowledged their commander before leaving the room.**

**“It would be much easier to fend off a robber if we had phasers,” the Bajoran said to Cieven when they got to their destination.**

**“Don’t let Dukat hear you say that, Derite. You know how he is,” Cieven scolded, taking a quick glance around.**

**“Aren’t you fucking the Vorta? Can’t you change his mind?” the younger officer muttered. While it took Cieven a moment to register what had been said, she definitely heard it. It was only when Derite’s face dropped that Cieven realized. She turned around without a moment of hesitation, grabbing the officer by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to her.**

**“You will not speak to your superior officer with such a manor, Ranion. I am not fucking the Vorta, however, even if I was, it would be none of your business, do you understand?”**

**The young officer nodded.**

**“I said ‘do you understand’?” she growled.**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**Civen released Ranion’s shirt, letting him fix it himself before turning back to Derite.**

**“HELP!” screamed a voice. Suddenly a door opened and someone ran out. Cieven was quick to recognize the thief as someone she’d seen in Quarks bar. Moving quick she grabbed him by the throat, slamming him to the ground. Derite and Ranion grabbed the stolen items from the man as Cieven pulled him up, securing his hands behind his back.**

**“Cieven to Odo. We’ve got your thief.”**

**“Good job, officer, bring him down to security.”**

**“Cieven,” a voice gasped. Said female looked down to see Derite holding someone. The lady was an older Bajoran that Cieven had seen around. Cieven then noticed the large wound that went across her hip. The female cursed.**

**“Cieven to infirmary.”**

**“Infirmary here.”**

**“We’ve got a wounded Bajoran on habit ring, section seven, possibly fatal.”**

**“On our way.”**

**“Derite, you stay with her. We’ll take care of our assailant.” The Bajoran man nodded, putting pressure on the woman’s wounds. Cieven motioned to Ranion, who led the way to security.**

**Cieven and Ranion sat for a few moments, sorting out paperwork while they waited to hear from Derite. Ranion had situated himself on the desk, while Cieven had stolen Odo’s chair while her was gone with the assailant.**

**“Listen, Cieven, I’m sorry about my comment I made earlier.”**

**“It doesn’t matter. I get it a lot actually.” Cieven frowned, remembering all the looks she’d been getting recently. Not knowing what to say, Ranion didn’t respond. Then the door to the security office opened, making Cieven and Ranion’s attention turn to Derite.**

**“Is she-,” Ranion begun to ask, but at the sight of Derite’s displeased aura, decided best not to.**

**“Oh, shit,” Cieven mumbled, throwing down her pad. Just then, Odo walked back into the room, the discomfort almost strangling the Changeling.**

**“What happened?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer to the question.**

**“We lost the Bajoran woman.” Ranion mumbled.**

**The Changeling sighed before speaking. “You three take the rest of the day off.”**

**Without another word the three left. Cieven found it funny that the two male officers went immediately to Quarks, and, if she wasn’t so upset, she would have laughed. She shook her head, starting her journey to her quarters, making sure to go out of her way to avoid section seven.**

**Once there, Cieven decided that she was going to take a shower, so she went into the bathroom, striped down, and hopped into the small shower. Cieven sighed as the warm water cascaded down her skin. She took her time scrubbing her hair and skin before letting all her worries flow down the drain. Eventually she stepped out of the shower. She attempted to towel dry her hair, but settled on letting it drip dry. She wrapped the towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom, rushing to her bedroom to get more comfortable clothing. She grabbed a pair of leggings, mentally thanking Garak, a simple long-sleeve shirt, and basic undergarments. She let the towel fall as she begun to dress. Once done she went to place the towel on the rack in the bathroom, but noticed Weyoun’s clothes still on her counter from where she took them a while ago.**

**“Computer, where is Weyoun?”**

**“Weyoun is in his quarters.”**

**Cieven sighed, picking up the outfit, folding it before leaving the room. After a few minutes she arrived at the door to his quarters. She pressed the bell, and not soon after the door opened.**

**“Ah! Cieven, nice to see you again.”**

**“Skip the pleasantries, Weyoun. I just wanted to give these back.” Cieven handed him the outfit, turning to walk away, but Weyoun’s voice stopped her.**

**“Won’t you come in? I wanted to talk to you.”**

**Cieven turned back around, facing the Vorta, who gave a smile. Cieven’s eyes narrowed. She read through his simple smile like a children’s book. ‘You know we aren’t going to talk, but what we do is up to you.’ Cieven scoffed, crossing her arms before walking into the room. She stood in front of the couch, listening as the door closed. She turned just as he tossed the outfit to the table, ready to say something, but was cut off just as her mouth opened.**

**Weyoun pushed Cieven down onto the couch, lips moving feverously against hers. Cieven moaned as her hands were pinned above her head. The Vorta positioned herself between the girl’s hips as she wrapped her own legs around his waist. Cieven’s hips rolled up into to Vorta’s, resulting in a delicious moan from the male. Weyoun’s lips followed a trail to her neck as he released her wrist. His hands made their way down the females’ body as her arms gripped onto his shoulders. Cieven gasped as she was pulled up by the collar of her shirt. Weyoun positioned her on his lap as he pulled off her shirt. Their lips reconnected as her shirt was tossed to the chair near the couch. Cieven tugged at Weyoun’s shirt, separating just long enough to pull his shirt off. Their chests pressed together, as their mouths reconnected. His head then moved down, biting at the female’s neck. Weyoun’s nimble fingers clawed at the female’s hips as he sunk his teeth into her neck. Cieven growled, eyes turning red. Weyoun pulled back, noticing the change.**

**“It happens sometimes.” She shrugged, accepting his lips again as she pushed him down. Cieven’s hips rested on his, grinding down, making them both groan. The male was quick to reassert dominance as he pushed her up, and back down onto the couch, simultaneously grabbing her throat. Weyoun’s free hand moved down her body, setting on the sensitive area between the girl’s thighs. Cieven’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as his middle and forefinger entered her without much hesitation. Weyoun released her neck, resorting to biting at it. Cieven was quick to loose herself as another finger was entered.**

**Suddenly, the doorbell was rung.**

**Cieven’s eyes widened, as Weyoun pulled himself back.**

**“Bedroom?” Cieven whispered, breath still heavy, however, he eyes were normal again.**

**“Yeah.” Weyoun stood, quickly grabbing his shirt putting it on before grabbing the other clothes. He handed them to the girl, before she rushed off to the bedroom. Weyoun composed himself, mentally cursing as the door chimed again. The Vorta pressed the button on the panel to open the door, looking forward to see Dukat.**

**“Ah! Weyoun, good evening.”**

**“Dukat, how may I help you?”**

**“I was wondering if we were still having dinner?”**

**“It must have slipped my mind. Will you give me a moment to change into some more comfortable?”**

**“Of course. I’ll be right outside.” The door closed and Weyoun sighed in relief. He turned, walking into the bedroom, looking for the girl.**

**“Cieven?”**

**“Dukat?”**

**The Vorta nodded. Cieven had put on her shirt, but disabled her communicator so that no one could track her, she had planned on activating it when she left. She walked up to the male, planting a kiss on his cheek. She sat on the chair, making sure she couldn’t be seen if Dukat opened the door. Weyoun changed, said ‘goodbye’ to the girl, and left. Shortly after, when she knew they were gone, she left the room as well.**

**“So, you and the Vorta diplomat?”**

**“Quark?!” she screeched, whipping around. She stalked up to him before grabbing his collar. “You will speak nothing of this.”**

**“How much you got?”**

**Cieven growled, moving to grab his wrist, pulling him along. Once she arrived at her quarters. She reactivated her communication badge, heading to her bedroom to clean herself up. She grabbed a pair of clean clothes from her closet. She threw on the long sleeve shirt and pants. She walked out of the bedroom, putting her hair into a braid, watching Quark as he looked around. She threw herself onto the couch, head in her hands. “Box, shelf,” she pointed to a shelf on the wall, “take whatever you need.”**

**“So,” Quark started, “You and the diplomat?”**

**“What about me and ‘the diplomat’?”**

**“Are you fucking?”**

**Cieven coughed, choking on her own spit at the shock of the question. “Can you just get your latinum and go?”**

**“Alright, alright. Just thought you’d want to know that people are starting to talk. Damar more than others. Important people are starting to find out.”**

**It took the female a moment to know who he was talking about. “Shit!” Cieven stood, quickly, almost running into Quark as she made her journey to Kira’s quarters.**

**“Major, please! We need to talk!” Cieven pressed the chime again. This time it opened, reveling a very pissed off Bajoran. She pulled the girl in, making her squeal as the door closed behind her.**

**“YOU’RE SCREWING AROUND WITH WEYOUN?!”**

**“Major, listen to me! What has Damar been saying?”**

**“Said that you two,” she paused. “You know, in the Commanders Office!”**

**“We didn’t! Sure we kissed and whatever, but we haven’t been sexually involved.”**

**“You’re lying,” Kira accused.**

**“Not fully.”**

**“CIEVEN? What do you mean, ‘not fully’?”**

**“We didn’t fuck. Technically.”**

**“I’m calling Odo.”**

**“MAJOR?!”**

**“Major Kira to Odo.”**

**“Odo here.”**

**“Can you come to my quarters?”**

**Cieven groaned, throwing herself on the couch, head in her hands. She faintly heard Odo confirm before Kira walked over to Cieven. Kira sat beside the girl as her body shook. She hadn’t started crying yet, but she knew she was on the verge. Soon, Odo arrived, immediately concerned. Of course the Changeling had heard the rumors, but he thought that that was all they were.**

**“What’s going on?” he asked, arms crossed.**

**“Cieven fucked Weyoun.”**

**“I didn’t fuck him! We were interrupted both times!”**

**“Both?” Both Odo and Kira questioned at the same time making Cieven fall back into the back of the couch.**

**“Listen. Yes, Weyoun and I are ‘involved’? No, I do not think that it’s right, nor do I particularly like it, but it’s happening and I’d prefer you’d stay out of our business.”**

**“Cieven, what are you going to do when Starfleet takes back the station?” Kira questioned.**

**“If. It’s been what? 3 months already?” Cieven questioned back. “I don’t doubt Sisko and his capabilities, but Starfleet hasn’t beaten the Dominion yet, and, who’s to say that they will?” Everyone’s face dropped. They knew that Cieven had a point. Sisko’s plan to take back the station had failed, and, from what they knew, the Federation was being pushed back further and further past Dominion territory every day. This war was lasting longer and longer, Cieven was losing hope that the Federation would retake the station.**

**“Cieven, have hope please. We trust Sisko to retake the station.”**

**“I do trust him. I trust him with my life but I don’t know if he can retake the station by himself.”**

**“What do you mean?” Odo asked, head tilting.**

**“We need to start a resistance. If I’m completely alone on this I get it, but it’s really not a bad idea.”**

**“You may be right, actually.”**

**“Nerys?” Odo looked at the female.**

**“Odo, think about it. They are getting closer to disabling the minefield, and as soon as that’s done, the Federation is fucked.” Cieven spoke, quietly.**

**“Odo, she’s right.” Kira turned to the Changeling. Cieven was quick to feel the tension in the room rise ten-fold, so she stood.**

**“I’m going to leave now. If you two decide you want to join me, I’ll be in Quarks.” She left the room in a hurry. She walked down to the Promenade, pushing past the common-folk as they went along their way. Once Cieven got to the bar, she said her ‘hello’s’ to Morn before having a seat at the bar.**

**“How’d it go?” Quark asked, handing her, her usual drink, which she grabbed gratefully.**

**“Fine,” she spoke, quietly sipping her wine.**

**“Just fine?”**

**“I don’t want to talk about it, Quark.”**

**Quark nodded, walking off to serve another costumer. Cieven continued to sip her wine, listening into conversations of the patrons to the bar.**

**“Rom, Cieven, get out of there!” Cieven’s com badge rang out. The girl looked at the Ferengi, terror on their face as the sirens began to go off. Rom was quick to scramble into the crawl space. Cieven followed in after, breath heavy, heart pounding in her ears. Once they got to the exit, Rom opened the hatch, and was immediately grabbed by Damar.**

**Cieven pushed herself over Rom, pushing the Cardassian down, trying to give Rom room to escape, but he was simply grabbed by another. Cieven landed a quick punch to Damar’s face, simply because she could, but her victory was short lived. Another security officer pulled Cieven off of Damar. He pointed a phaser at her, seemingly smiling in victory. Cieven’s chest rose up and down as she glared at Damar, trying to pull away from the Cardassian. The three Cardassian’s were quick to restrain the two and literally pull them down the hall and to Security, where they were thrown into a cell. The Cardassian’s left the room, presumably to get Dukat and Weyoun.**

**Cieven was quick to move to Rom, who seemed more scared than anything.**

**“It’s going to be okay, Rom.”**

**“No it’s not,” he sobbed. Cieven sighed, pulling him in for a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder.**

**“Rom, hon, it’s going to be okay.”**

**“Cieven?”**

**Said female lifted her head to look at the Vorta who had walked into the holding area with two Jem’Hadar, Dukat, and Damar. She continued to hold onto Rom, rubbing his back as he continued to sob. The Vorta gave her a look of anger and confusion, to which she returned with a look of hatred, however, her look was quickly replaced with fear once she realized what was going to happen. “Weyoun, please.”**

**“What were you two doing in there?”**

**“Rom was trying to make repairs and he opened the wrong hatch! We meant nothing by it!”**

**“The more you lie, the worse this will be for you, Cieven.” Dukat snapped.**

**“I’m not lying!” The female was quick to cry out, attempting to relieve the situation. “Weyoun please believe me!**

**“I want to Cieven, I really do, but I can’t.”**

**“When should we schedule their execution for?” Dukat whispered to Weyoun. Cieven’s eyes widened, her eye contact with the Vorta never faltering.**

**“I must speak to the founder,” he turned to Dukat, “Then I will let you know.”**

**Dukat nodded, walking out of the room. Weyoun looked at Cieven once more before following Damar and Dukat. Before she blacked out, the last thing she remembered was Rom’s cry of terror as her head hit the floor.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cieven awakes with an execution date at the ready, however, her friends have other plans.

**Cieven’s head pounded as she lay on the uncomfortable Cardassian bed. She whimpered as he back cracked when she attempted to sit up.**

**“Cieven? Are you okay?” Rom rushed over form his spot in the corner, helping the female sit up. His hand rested on her back as she nursed her head in her hands.**

**“Yeah, maybe. What did I miss?” Cieven mumbled, turning to look at Rom, who looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Maybe he hadn’t.**

**“Not much, you were only out for a few hours… I think…”**

**“We have an execution date yet?”**

**Rom hesitated, before nodding.**

**“Oh…” Cieven let herself fall back on the bed. “When?”**

**“Few days.”**

**Cieven’s thoughts stopped. She was scared and she knew it. She was young, barely legal age for her race. She still had thing’s she wanted to do, things she thought she’d be able to accomplish within the next few years. It wasn’t until Rom embraced her body from the side that she realized she was crying. She didn’t try to stop it either. Tears fell from her eyes as she held onto the Ferengi.**

**Time passed slowly. Cieven had long since stopped crying, so her and Rom sat on the bed, quiet and unmoving. They had been visited by Quark and Leeta, which hadn’t made them feel any better. Cieven sighed, falling down on the bed, mentally cursing Weyoun, Dukat, and Damar for not giving them separate cells. She let her legs swing off the bed, wincing as her heels hit the base quite harshly. Suddenly, a loud thump sounded through the room.**

**Rom and Cieven dashed out of the security room. Cieven’s thoughts ran through her brain as she looked around the Promenade.**

**“Garak’s.”**

**“What?”**

**“We can go to Garak’s. I still remember the passcode to the door. We can hide there.” Cieven looked desperately to Rom, tempted to pull him along.**

**“You go. It would be better if we stayed separate.”**

**Cieven thought for a moment, before nodding, turning to hurry to Garak’s shop. She entered the passcode, sliding in the room before closing the door behind her. She didn’t bother to cut on the light, either, scared to draw her attention to herself. She walked into his office, smiling slightly as memories raced through her mind.**

**_“Garak, you know that’s not the color she wanted right?”_ **

**_“What do you mean, dear Cieven?”_ **

**_“The lady wanted blue, not red. It says so here on her order sheet.” Cieven tossed over the Padd. Garak caught it, looking over the Padd before looking back down at the fabric._ **

**_“It appears as though you are right.” He smiled. “Would you like a new dress?”_ **

**_Cieven laughed, shrugging. She continued to sort out the fabric’s that littered the tables in the Cardassian’s shop._ **

**_“What’s occupying your mind, dear tailor?”_ **

**_“This war.”_ **

**_“What about it?”_ **

**_“I wonder how much longer it’s going to be until the Federation loose this station.”_ **

**_“Will you stay?” Cieven looked over to Garak, eye’s full of worry. The tone in the room changed quickly. Her finger’s tightened on the fabric she was holding at the lack of an answer. Her eye’s fell to the floor as tears begun to well. Garak rushed over, removing the fabric, placing it haphazardly on the table. The Cardassian pulled the female closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, to which she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don’t leave,” she whimpered out. “You can’t leave.”_ **

**_“I’ll need to… I can’t stay on a Cardassian station once the Cardassian’s take over.” Garak spoke softly, hand’s holding the girl closer as she began to sob. Cieven eventually calmed down, letting Garak release her before she wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve._ **

**_“Garak, I’m sorry. I just-“ she paused, making eye contact with said Cardassian. “I’m going to miss you.”_ **

**_“I know, Cieven, but I also know that I don’t have a choice. Come with me. Don’t stay here.”_ **

**_“Sisko won’t let me go with you. And I have a duty to Odo and-“_ **

**_“Forget the Cieven.”_ **

**_Cieven pulled away, stepping back a few steps. “What am I supposed to do Garak? Beg Sisko to let me stay on the Defiant? Beg Odo to let me leave?”_ **

**_“I can talk to them. I’m sure we can figure something out.”_ **

**_“Garak this, this place is my home and I can’t just leave it. I can’t just leave everyone here.”_ **

**_“Who’d stay?”_ **

**_“Kira, Odo, Rom, Quark. They’re my family too, Garak. I can’t just leave them.”_ **

**_“But you can leave me?”_ **

**_Cieven turned around, her back facing Garak as she fought against the burning in her eyes. “You know that I don’t want to…”_ **

**_“But you will.”_ **

**_Cieven turned around quickly, eyes red, startling Garak. “Don’t you start with me, Garak. You are the one leaving.”_ **

**_“I told you I can’t stay!”_ **

**_“And I told you I can’t leave!”_ **

**_“You’re just scared.”_ **

**_“Scared of what, Garak?”_ **

**_“That Sisko will find out what you are. That he’ll give you to the Dominion as a war tactic. Maybe he should?”_ **

**_Cieven’s eye’s turned normal as they widened. She stepped back in fear. “Garak…”_ **

**_“Leave Cieven. Before your little secret slips.”_ **

**_Cieven stood still, tempted to stay, but as Garak turned around to walk into his office, she ran._ **

**** **Cieven returned to current time with tear’s cascading down her face. The two had apologized before Garak left, but she couldn’t help but find herself upset at the thought. Then again, it didn’t matter now. Everyone knew what she was, but the funny thing was they didn’t seem to treat her any different.**

**Cieven sat at the desk that laid in the corner of the office. She let her head fall into her hands as she listened out for anyone that may enter the shop. She sat there for quite a while, eventually falling asleep.**

**Suddenly, she heard the door leading into the shop opened. Cieven jumped up, before throwing herself down and under the desk. The female couldn’t place quite how many footsteps drew near her, but she knew it was more than one. She held her hand to her mouth as she failed to calm her breathing. She moved her hand on top of the desk, searching for the pair of scissors that she saw earlier. Once she had them in her grasp she held them close before chucking them out of the office. The scissor’s knocked against a shelf, making it shake, knocking an assortment of fabrics off their stand. While both guards were distracted, Cieven darted out of the office, grabbing a cloak that she had kept on a mannequin for future designs as she walked by. She draped it over her shoulders, throwing the hood up as she left the room. The dark black cloak flowed behind her as she walked around the Promenade. She hurried through the corridor’s, watching out for people who may incriminate her. She heard a plethora of voices, before they turned the corner. Cieven was suddenly in the same corridor with the very man she wanted to avoid. Cieven paused, making eye contact with the Vorta as she moved to run the opposite direction.**

**“Cieven. Do not run.”**

**Cieven turned back to face Weyoun. The female stood her ground as she looked the Vorta in the eyes.**

**“Weyoun. Don’t make me fight you.”**

**Said Vorta turned towards the Jem’Hadar, motioning them to leave. Cieven was confused, carefully watching the Jem’Hadar as they left the corridor.**

**“Cieven, I assume that you know what is going on?”**

**“You are leaving? The Federation is taking back the station?”**

**“Yes. Our reinforcements have been destroyed… somehow. All Dominion forces are being forced to evacuate.”**

**Cieven stood her ground as the Vorta came closer to her form.**

**“I want you to come with me.” Weyoun was closer to her now. The two were almost touching.**

**“You know I can’t do that, Weyoun. I have a duty to Odo, to Major Kira.”**

**“Forget about them. Come stay with me on Cardassia.”**

**“Weyoun… you were going to have me killed. What makes you think I want to come with you?”**

**“Intuition. Cieven I don’t believe you want to stay here because you work here. Who are you waiting for?”**

**Cieven paused. Her head went down, averting her gaze to the floor. “My friends.”**

**“Friends? Or lovers?”**

**“Friends. I promise.”**

**“All Dominion personnel should be on their designated shuttles.” The voice of a Cardassian announced.**

**“Weyoun you need to go.” Cieven looked up at the Vorta, before turning to walk away. Weyoun, however, had other plans. He was quick to grab her arm, pulling her back, placing his mouth on hers. Cieven kissed back, ignoring the feeling of the hood of her cloak falling off her head. Weyoun pulled back, giving the female a look before passing her and walking down the corridor, leaving Cieven shocked and confused. She left her hood down before quickly walking down the corridor, almost running to the Promenade.**

**Cieven arrived just in time to see the crew of the Defiant emerge onto the Promenade.**

**“Cieven!”**

**Said female turned, spotting the source of the voice that called her name. “Garak.” She quickly took off running. Launching herself into the arms of the Cardassian, holding on to him tight as he returned the favor. Eventually they pulled away, Garak nodding to her as he continued on his way. Cieven greeted everyone, smiling at the turn of events that lead them here. While the war would rage on, everyone was home, and everything seemed okay for the time being.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that this chapter is so short compared to the others, however, I do have plans for the next three or four chapters.


End file.
